


In His Capable Hands

by BrushDog



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consent, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrushDog/pseuds/BrushDog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku's very legitimate concerns over the length of Sei's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Capable Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic about five months ago and didn't get it cleaned up and posted until now. Whups. Shameless porn for Koujaku and Sei is go!! Props to [Harukami](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami) and [epiproctan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/epiproctan/pseuds/epiproctan) for being my betas.

"Don't you think it's getting a little long?"

It's a harmless question, coming from Koujaku. It comes one evening after Sei's finished his shower, wet bangs hanging to the side as he tilts his head to towel his hair dry.

He turns, glancing curiously at the other man. "Do you mean my hair?"

"Ah, that's right," Koujaku says, seeming a little chagrined that Sei hasn't answered in agreement. The way his hand brushes against his nose makes Sei wonder if maybe there's something that Koujaku wants hidden in it all. "It's just gotten a little long, hasn't it?"

"Mhm," Sei says, nodding once. "I've always had it kept short before. I think this might be the longest it's ever been."

"Is that right? It suits you."

Sei smiles back, drawing the towel over his hair, the feeling of the soft cloth against it is like a light buzz to his senses. Koujaku's compliments always come easily when he feels that he's said something offensive, when he feels that he's upset the harmony that they've found in their relationship. Sei certainly doesn't mind it, though at times he reminds himself that he shouldn't take advantage of Koujaku's bad habits too much.

"Do you like it shorter or longer?" Sei asks, dropping the towel over his shoulders as he moves to where Koujaku sits at the edge of the bed.

"Well, I can't really be a fair judge of both. I've only ever seen you with it short before."

"Then, wouldn't you want to see it longer?" Sei settles next to him, on Koujaku's left so he can watch the other man's expression.

"I wouldn't mind seeing it that way," Koujaku says. Sei can see the faintest flush tinging his cheeks. He's embarrassed, isn't he? Seeing Koujaku lose his calm, let his composure slip is something that Sei enjoys indulging in. Even if it's only a little, it means that the other man has lost a little of his control of their conversation. He won't admit it, of course, but Sei finds it reassuring, calming. In a way, it's Koujaku's expression of his trust.

"Why don't we let it grow out?" Sei suggests, reaching up to tuck one lock of hair behind his ear. It's a coy gesture, and he notices when Koujaku's eyes move to track it.

"If that's what you want. Though we'll have to take proper care of it."

"Ah, how so?" Sei asks.

"By stopping things like this." Before Sei knows what's happened, Koujaku takes his hand, drawing it away from his hair to drop a soft kiss against his fingertips. "When you brush it away like that, your fingers leave oil on the hair. It gets dirty faster and having to shampoo it more often isn't healthy."

"Oh," Sei breathes the word out with a sigh, tracing his fingertips lightly against Koujaku's lips. "Then how would we take care of that?"

"There's a few ways," Koujaku answers, releasing Sei's hand. His fingertips brush lightly through Sei's hair, pressing it back and away from his face. Koujaku leans in with the motion, dropping a light kiss against Sei's forehead. "A headband might work for a while..." His hands shift, moving down to cup Sei's face at either end. Koujaku leaves another kiss just above his temple. "Or maybe a clip to hold it here--" He moves, mirroring the kiss on the other side of Sei's face, "Or here."

Sei's eyes flutter, half-lidded, at Koujaku's shower of kisses. He stretches his arms up, his skin and muscle still warm and relaxed from his bath, wrapping both around Koujaku's neck and drawing him down against the bed.

"It sounds like you're full of ideas," he says, tracing his nails against the nape of Koujaku's neck.

"It is how I earn my living," Koujaku says with a laugh under his words.

"So I can leave my hair in your capable hands?" Sei asks, pressing lightly against Koujaku to draw him closer, his lips parted, inviting.

"If you'll trust me with it," Koujaku says. The words are barely a breath against Sei's lips before Sei lifts himself from the bed to kiss him.

He pulls Koujaku down until they're flush with one another, skin touching skin. Koujaku's hands brace on the bed to either side of him, keeping the press of his weight light, keeping Sei from feeling trapped. Even with his consideration, Sei can still feel the hitch in his breath, can feel the phantom touch of hands that are larger, rougher, and a body much heavier bearing down against him. His mind strains and he pulls back, sucking in a tight breath, knowing that Koujaku must have felt the tension to his grip.

"Are you all right?" Koujaku murmurs against his lips, drawing one hand up to brush scarred knuckles against the skin of Sei's cheek.

Sei nods, perhaps a moment late, and leans into the gesture. "It's all right," he says, his voice quiet and turns to press his lips against those scars. "I want this."

A tremor runs through Koujaku's fingers against his lips. Sei watches Koujaku's face with dark eyes, watching the careful tension at the corner of his lips before it relaxes into an easy smile, before Koujaku shifts his hand away, replacing it with a soft kiss against Sei's cheek.

"I can't deny you that," he whispers against Sei's skin, lips trailing down to follow the curve of his jaw, the line of his throat.

Sei lets out a pleased sigh with the gentle comfort of the gesture, letting his head fall back against the bed, hair spread out beneath him. His touch relaxes at Koujaku's neck, stroking, encouraging him on. Koujaku takes the invitation easily, hands making quick work of the towel at Sei's hips and his own pants.

His hands and lips know their way perfectly well from there. Sei can banish the phantom of his past with their touch. The way that Koujaku's fingers roll over his nipples, sending a wave of warmth and pleasure running through him, are different from the pinches and pulls that he knew before. The kisses Koujaku drops against his cheeks, his neck, his eyelids are feather light, broken only by his softly whispered affections. They've made love this way before. Each time Sei can feel himself growing more bold, more certain of truth behind the sweet nothings that Koujaku whispers in his ears.

He draws his hands down, tracing the edge of Koujaku's scars, the tattoos marking his shoulders and back. This time, it's the hitch in Koujaku's breath that he can hear, the tension beneath his skin that he can feel. Sei turns, catching Koujaku's cheek in his hand, drawing his face up to meet his gaze with hooded dark eyes.

"Are you all right?" he murmurs.

Koujaku seems to startle, to stare at him for a moment, at a loss. Sei shifts beneath him, drawing both hands to Koujaku's face, carefully pushing his hair from his eyes with the back of his hands so he can meet his gaze with both eyes. The importance of the gesture is not lost on Koujaku, who, after a moment, breaks into a soft grin, reaching up to cover Sei's hands with his own.

"It's all right," he says, "because I'm with you."

"Mhm," Sei nods, letting a smile curve over his lips. "I'm right here."

"Yeah." Koujaku presses down, catching Sei's smile in a kiss.

They shift together like that, lips caught, bodies flush against each other. Koujaku barely moves away from him to reach, one-handed, for the bottle of oil that rests on the small set of drawers next to their bed. Sei slides up with him, hungry for the warmth and not wanting to abandon Koujaku's touch. He kisses against the line of Koujaku's neck as his head turns, lets the kisses trail down to the mark of tattoos over his shoulders where he feels the low rumble of laughter in Koujaku's chest.

"I thought I was taking care of you today," Koujaku says, his voice rough and hot against the shell of Sei's ear.

Sei hums in reply, nodding. "That's true. I'm in your capable hands," he says, fingertips and nails pressed to the edges of Koujaku's scars, the tattoos across his back. The muscles tense under his touch, Koujaku's breath tight in his ear before he looses it with a throaty moan.

"Ah, well, I guess that's right," he says, flushed embarrassment evident in the tone of his voice. "I won't let you down."

"I'm glad," Sei says and smiles against the skin of Koujaku's neck.

He lifts his hips up as he feels a calloused hand rest at his waist before he feels Koujaku's finger tracing against his entrance, asking permission, only pressing in after Sei's granted him that much with a slight nod of his head. Koujaku moves slowly, drawing sighs and stuttered half-gasping moans from Sei's lips. He asks Sei's permission again by tracing a second finger along the curve of his ass. Sei nods against his shoulder, insistent. His hips roll in time with the motion of Koujaku's fingers, indulgent and steady, building a warmth and pleasure that leaves Sei's body trembling against Koujaku's chest, his cheeks flushed and pupils blown wide.

It seems like an eternity before Koujaku pulls his fingers from him, catching Sei's cheek with his free hand, knuckles brushing sweat heavy hair away from his face.

"It really is better this way," he says with a thick and hushed voice, fingers curling Sei's hair around them as he draws it to his lips, "If I cut your hair I wouldn't have the chance to enjoy how it looks against your skin like this."

"Then, the longer it is," Sei gasps in reply, his voice breathless to his own ears, "The more you can enjoy it."

Koujaku chuckles, releasing Sei's hair as he moves both hands to his hips, drawing him in. "That's true."

Sei winds his arms around Koujaku's chest in response, fingertips playing against the hair at the nape of his neck, his head tilted down to catch the look of Koujaku's face, flushed and adoring, as he speaks again.

"Can I have you?" he asks.

"Yes," Sei says, "I trust you."

Koujaku presses into him and everything melts away with their bodies flush together. Sei rides against him in time with the thrust of Koujaku's hips, each one burning hotter inside him, loosening the lingering tension in his belly as he breathes in Koujaku's scent, draws his hands over Koujaku's skin, and delights in the sounds of Koujaku's moans against his ears, the sensation of Koujaku's hands tracing restless paths across his skin. He loses himself in Koujaku, his mind emptied until he feels the sharp release of his orgasm rushing through him, sapping all strength from his limbs.

When they're finished, they lie together in sated silence. Sei's head is pillowed against Koujaku's chest, his fingers lightly running the length of the marks there as Koujaku's hand smooths against the line of Sei's back. He's warmed by the touch, comfortable and relaxed.

He can tell from the rise and fall of Koujaku's chest that the other man is still awake, watching him. So, in a sleepy murmur, he says, "I think, someday I might like to have it cut again."

"Ah . . . why?" Koujaku asks, his voice just as quiet.

"I can't live in fear of it forever. But perhaps, for now, I'll let it grow free and see what becomes of that."

Koujaku's hand stills against his back and Sei pauses his movements as well, waiting for his reply. Koujaku shifts under him, carefully taking Sei's hand in his own, lacing their fingers together. With the shift of their bodies together, a lock of his bangs falls across Sei's eyes, cutting a dark line over the dim sight of the scars on Koujaku's hand, the marks on his chest.

"I'd like to see that," Koujaku answers.

"Mhm," Sei closes his eyes, nodding, the sight of what they hold together fading slowly against the darkness of his eyelids.


End file.
